Almas Gemelas (Levihan)
by Mafia86
Summary: Levi es un joven abogado, quien después de salir de la Universidad de Harvard graduado con honores, ve a una chica sentada con una coleta de cabellos castaños, una camisa blanca manga largas con un corazón roto y la palabra "mentiroso" en inglés, enagua negra y botas color café; sufriendo una especia de amor a primer espalda - al estar la chica de espaldas- ¿Quién era la chica?.


**Título de fic: Almas gemelas.**

Título del capítulo prólogo: La llamada.

Parejas: Levihan (SNK)- aunque hay apariciones importantes de otros personajes-

Género: Romance-comedia-hentai.

Categoría: +18 (Diálogos fuertes y contenido sexual explícito).

Autora: Mafia86.

País de Origen: Costa Rica.

Capítulos: ¿Dos? XDDD –eso dicen- :P

* * *

-Los personajes de SNK pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y la historia a mi autoría. El fic no tiene fin de lucro-

**Contexto:**

La historia empieza cuando Levi de unos 23 años vio una chica castaña con una coleta sentada de espaldas quien parecía estar dibujando algo en su libro frente a la pintura favorita del pelinegro en el lugar favorito del joven: el Museo Del Louvre. La mujer llevaba el pelo largo por los hombros con la coleta, una camisa blanca manga larga con unas líneas negras cerca del codo y un dibujo de un corazón roto en su espalda junto con la palabra "mentiroso" en inglés, una enagua larga color negro y unas botas vaqueras color café.

Mujer, quien llamó completamente su atención. Su cabellera era larga como le encantaban, el color castaño de su pelo lo enloqueció como pocas veces le había sucedido al ver a una fémina, haciéndolo pensar que quizá el viaje lo había afectado a tal punto que cada mujer que observaba la veía como una belleza exótica, o quizá –pensó nuevamente – el saber que estaba en su natal Francia, el país de las mujeres bellas, lo estaba haciendo reconsiderar tomar su vida sexual; después de haber pasado cinco años como un idiota sin sexo en los Estados Unidos por sus estudios universitarios en derecho en Harvard.

El motivo por el cual el pelinegro estaba en ese lugar, se debía a la celebración del cumpleaños de su padre con quien llevaba una perfecta relación después de la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía unos 16 años. Costumbre que ambos tenían de ir cada primero de diciembre al museo a ver las nuevas obras así como sus favoritas: Las pinturas de Vincent Van Gogh.

El hecho de haberse concentrado únicamente en su cabellera por unos segundos, y debido a la ropa holgada que usaba ese día, se le hizo imposible –aparte de estar de espaldas – ver con claridad su rostro y altura; quedando como una mujer hermosa en sus recuerdos y sueños, quien poseía una ropa que nunca iba a olvidar.

**Almas Gemelas.**

**Capitulo O (prólogo): La llamada.**

**...**

"_Padre, haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí también. Ya verás que te demostraré que soy tan inteligente y hábil como lo es Hanji._**"**

**...**

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel encuentro platónico, que para su mente y corazón serían grandiosos; pensando que lo mejor era guardar el recuerdo de esa mujer misteriosa en su mente al creer que ni en el mejor de los casos, sería posible encontrar a alguien a quien no conocía realmente.

Aunque le parecía absurdo, en muchos de sus sueños cuando sentía ganas de pensar en ella, le ponía un rostro de su agrado y que según él, iba acorde a esa cabellera y espalda. Pensando en más de una ocasión en lo loco que estaba al hacer algo tan extraño y tan fuera de su personalidad. Acto realizado en más de una ocasión, principalmente cuando estaba solo en su cuarto y con ganas de satisfacer ese deseo carnal típico de todo hombre en tiempos de soledad.

Levi actualmente era alguien demasiado ocupado como para poder tener una relación seria, principalmente porque vivía la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina, trabajando con su aprendiz de derecho, el Alemán Farlan junto con su mano derecha Erd Gin.

Los especialistas en derecho, le tenían un nombre particular a la parte del despacho dirigido por Levi, les llamaban "El Escuadrón de Levi"; al grupo formado por los cuatro mejores abogados de Inglaterra en sus respectivas áreas. Nombre nacido tras haber ganado casos casi imposibles de vencer contra abogados de mayor experiencia y mayor fama, sin piedad y con mucha seguridad al argumentar de mejor forma su defensa.

Petra Ral era la única mujer del grupo y especialista en temas familiares. Auro Brossard era el encargado de la temática laboral y seguridad social, Gunta Shurtlz tenía a su cargo la parte ambiental, Erd Gin especialista en derecho mercantil y Levi encargado de los casos penales y criminalísticos.

Esa mañana era más fría de lo común en el apartamento del pelinegro, quien se había ido a la cama a las dos de la mañana después de pasar un rato escuchando música clásica luego de salir de la fiesta de la oficina a las once de las doce de la noche.

Como era costumbre, la alarma sonó a las cinco de la madrugada; haciéndolo despertar segundos después que el sonido fastidioso del aparato comenzase a sonar.

-"Tch_"_ -susurró, abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras su mano izquierda daba un golpeteo al aparato para apagar la alarma –"Necesito café negro o moriré…_"_ -expuso, quitando la cobija de sus piernas.

A sus 25 años de edad, Levi era un afamado abogado penalista; no había nadie en todo Inglaterra que pudiese ganarle un caso a este pelinegro, quien después de haber pasado unos cuantos años es los Estados Unidos y graduarse con los mayores honores posibles, decidió regresar al país de nacimiento de su padre y en el que su hermana menor Mikasa había nacido cuando él tenía 15 años.

Inglaterra era un país que Levi odiaba por así decirlo, detestaba los cambios impredecibles del clima y tener que cargar un maldito paraguas todos los días, lloviese o no. Poniéndolo de pésimo humor la gran mayor parte del tiempo al no ver el sol con la frecuencia que él hubiese preferido. Para su desgracia, los inviernos eran jodidamente fríos y los veranos sumamente calurosos, –teniendo que soportar temperaturas cercanas a los treinta grados centígrados mínimo –haciéndolo odiar más la nación que ya de por sí le fastidiaba. Y ni hablar de las épocas dónde tenía que usar máscaras por el efecto del polen.

El pelinegro había nacido en Francia, pasando en dicho país unos diez años de su vida por el trabajo de diseñadora de ropa de alta costura de su madre japonesa. Dato que siempre llamaba la atención de todos aquellos que lo conocían, al saber que era de padre Irlandés –aunque vivía en Londres desde sus cinco años hasta que conoció a la madre de Levi y Mikasa-, madre nipona y nacido en la nación del amor. Haciéndolo habilidoso en cuanto a los idiomas, al hablar fluido el francés, japonés e inglés. Aprendiendo en los Estados Unidos el Alemán y un poco de Español.

Esa mañana estaba más que agotado, había pasado tres meses sin dormir apropiadamente gracias al caso en que había finalizado. Como era de esperarse, su defensa fue implacable e impecable, haciendo que su cliente mandara a la cárcel por más de diez años a su esposo, quien trató de matarla con veneno en su café después de una discusión acalorada entre ambos por dinero y situaciones de pareja.

-_"Bueno, a levantarme. Hoy es un día nuevo, lo que significa que debo ir a la oficina para atender ese nuevo caso." _–pensó acostado de espaldas sobre su cama.

Sacando primero sus piernas, dispuesto a bañarse; escucha el tono del móvil y el vibrar del aparato sobre su mesa de noche junto a su cama. Moviendo su mano izquierda para alcanzar el aparato, habla.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Levi, soy yo Farlan; estás atrasado." –dijo al teléfono en un tono preocupado.

-"¿¡De qué mierda hablas!? ¡Atrasado tu trasero! Hoy acortamos que iba a llegar a las nueve de la mañana, ¿y tienes la puta idea de qué hora es?" –replicó molesto.

-"Sé qué hora es, pero no es bueno atrasarse. Fue por ello que decidí llamarte a esta hora." –dijo en tono serio el joven.

-"No soy un puto mocoso, ya tuve madre; no necesito otra." –respondió molesto, colgando luego de hablar. –"Tch, imbécil de mierda." –susurró.

Tirando sobre la cama el celular, rápidamente se levanta; dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

-"Idiota" –replica al quitarse el pantalón con el que dormía, seguido por su camisa.

...

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Levi se había levantado. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana, hora desastrosa para la casa de los Zoe-Braus dónde la hermana menor como siempre, atrasaba para ir al trabajo a su padre y a su madre, en el bello barrio de la capital.

Una voz fuerte pudo escucharse salir de la cocina.

-"¡SASHA!" –gritó sentado con una taza de café en mano.

-"¿Sí?" –preguntó la joven al entrar a la cocina –"¿Pasa algo padre?"

-"¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te comas todo el pan!?"

-"B-Bueno…" -respondió nerviosa –"Es que dijiste que…"

-"Mira, apresúrate que no quiero que tu hermana llame cuando esté manejando. Además, tu madre ya se fue para el trabajo al ver que no estabas lista; no quiero tener que dejarte, así que… ¡Apresúrate!"

Sonriendo al escuchar hablar de su hermana mayor, Sasha una chica de unos 19 años quien estaba cursando sus cursos de cocina para convertirse en una Chef profesional, corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación en el segundo piso para buscar su suéter, sombrilla y mochila.

-"Vamos ver…" -mirando para todos lados, asegurándose que nada faltase.

Escuchando nuevamente un grito desde el piso de abajo, corrió para alcanzar a su padre, quien ya estaba cerca del automóvil para ir a dejarla a la estación del tren.

-"¡ESPERA!" –bajando las escaleras como una desquiciada –"¡PADRE!"

Entrando rápidamente al auto, al momento que su padre vociferaba una que otra mala palabra, Sasha suspiró aliviada al ver que su progenitor por esta vez, no se había marchado al esperarla para que pudiese ir a la entrevista de trabajo que tenía y así financiar sus estudios de cocina.

-"Habla correctamente." –dijo el padre un poco molesto, metiendo la marcha para comenzar a moverse.

-"Lo sé..." –susurró.

-"Nos vayas a avergonzarnos, sabes bien que…"

-"Padre ya lo sé, no me compares con mi hermana mayor; ya te he dicho que no soy ella. Sé que está en Alemania, estudiando Microbiología y que está hasta becada por sus excelentes notas…" -replicó –"Pero…no todos podemos ser como Hanji, padre. Ella es un genio, personas como ella nacen una vez cada milenio..." –murmuró.

Al escuchar las palabras triste de su hija, el padre Zoe no hizo más que callarse, lo menos que deseaba era poner más nerviosa a su hija menor para la entrevista que tanto le costó conseguir con ese buffete de abogados.

-"Recuerda que están buscando una secretaria, así que no te preocupes si no sabes términos tan elevados. Con aquellos datos que nos pasó el joven Mariano creo que estarás bien."

-"Lo sé…" -susurró, sacando un pastelillo del bulto.

-"¿¡SASHA QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?, ¡NO PUEDES COMER!"

-"¡P-Pero es que padre! ¡Tú me conoces, cuando me pongo nerviosa, me pongo a comer! "

-"¡No sabes qué estrictos son! Principalmente ese abogado penalista que es uno de los socios mayoritarios."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Escucha, nada de idioteces Sasha; y menos te pongas a comer frente a él. ¡Las personas dicen que es muy quisquilloso con la suciedad!"

-"Ah… Si es así, tendré que ocultar muy bien mi comida."

-"¿¡De qué hablas!?"

-"B-Bueno es que… ¿¡Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin comer!?"

-"Sasha, los años de pobreza pasaron, creo que aún quedaste traumada por ello."

Escuchando un suspiro por parte de su hija, el hombre siguió manejando sin decir una palabra para no empeorar la situación.

-_"Padre, haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí también. Ya verás que te demostraré que soy tan inteligente y hábil como lo es Hanji." _–pensó, mirando en dirección a la ventana del auto un poco triste.

**...**

Levi tenía aproximadamente una hora de haber llegado a su oficina a pesar de haber dicho que iba a llegar a las nueve, lo hizo a las ocho de la mañana.

-"Farlan, pásame los documentos del nuevo caso." –dijo, bebiendo un poco de café.

-"Levi, hoy hay que entrevistar a esas mujeres." –replicó el castaño.

-"¿Qué? Ah, ya recuerdo. Tch, haz que Petra se encargue" –poniendo su taza sobre el escritorio, encendiendo la computadora.

-"Es que ella dijo que no volvería a hacerlo"

-"Ah…" -respondió sin mirarlo, al estar en su computadora.

-"Levi, es mejor que seas tú. ¡La última vez, la despediste horas después de haberla contratado!"

-"Tch, cómo jodes mi vida; Farlan." –replicó de mala gana, girando sus ojos en dirección del joven.

-"Trato de evitarle una mala reputación al despacho, mira que no sería bueno que alguien nos demandara por malos tratos a los empleados."

-"¿Cómo se llaman?"

-"Déjame ver…" -dijo, caminando en dirección a uno de los estantes –"Se supone que aquí están sus nombres y fotografías. Las tomamos de todos los ángulos que pediste, debo confesar que es la primera vez que veo que alguien pide fotos ambos perfiles y hasta de espaldas. ¿No crees que es obsesivo?"

-"¿Y si son unas criminales? Si me van a matar, al menos espero que sea mi esposa; no una zorra desconocida."

Una carcajada se escuchó por parte del Cataño.

-"¿Tu esposa? Cuando eso pase, creo que podré decirle a la chica que me gusta que quiero follármela sin pelos en la lengua."

-"Aunque no lo creas, quienes asesinan no necesariamente son personas desconocidas. En la mayoría de los casos, los cercanos son los más peligrosos." –dijo, girando sus ojos en dirección al castaño. –"Deja de hablar mierda, y pásame esos malditos archivos. Debo al menos fingir que sé sus nombres."

-"Claro…" –respondió sonriente al ver que su jefe y mejor amigo, estaba más que loco.

Tomando los archivos del estante, camina en dirección a su jefe.

-"Levi, y qué hay de la chica de tus sueños. ¿Aún sueñas con ella?"

El pelinegro no respondió.

-"Vas a ignorarme, ah ya veo…" -murmuró el joven aprendiz de abogado. –"Bueno, tomaré tu silencio como un "sí"" –respondió, caminando en dirección a la puerta –"Te avisaré cuando las bellezas lleguen."

**...**

Estando dentro del tren, el celular de la castaña sonó a la misma hora de siempre desde que su hermana entró a la universidad en Alemania.

-"Hola." –dijo en un tono apagado.

-"¡CHICA PATATA!" –gritó la otra persona al teléfono en alemán.

-"Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, loca." –respondió en inglés.

Una carcajada exagerada se escuchó al otro lado de la llamada.

-"¡No te enojes, es broma; es broma!" –gritó la mujer en inglés, al notar el tono de molestia de su hermana menor –"Papá habló algo de una entrevista, ¿es eso cierto?"

-"Sí, necesito pagar mis estudios de cocina para ser chef profesional." -respondió, observando a las personas pasar en el pasillo.

-"Lamento no poder ayudarte, el estudio…"

-"Lo sé, debo colgar; Hanji" –dijo, interrumpiéndola un poco molesta al recordar que ella nunca pudo conseguir una beca para estudios. –"Adiós." –colgó.

Actuando de manera fría y seca como rara vez lo hacía, Sasha estaba decidida a ser lo mejor posible con el fin que su padre dejase de pesar que la única hija valiosa en la familia era la castaña microbióloga escandalosa.

-"Lo siento, Hanji. Debo ser fuerte…" -murmuró con el teléfono en mano y unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos –"Sea como sea, conquistaré a mi jefe y le demostraré que soy la calificada para ese puesto, esta camisa de la suerte, botas y esta enagua me ayudarán. Siendo mucho haber usado tu ropa, zapatos y hasta peinados…Lo siento Hanji, pero es que siempre que la usabas tu suerte mejoraba a mil; perdóname por ser tan mala hermana…" –susurró.

* * *

^_^ Gracias por leer.

Este es un fic muy ligero que no deseo alargar -siempre digo los mismo lol - y que está siendo tb puesto en mi cuenta de tumblr al igual que "Padres Solteros" :D

Ambos fics son un regalo para aquellos que me siguen ahí, cuando termine Padres Solteros tb lo pondré acá como regalo :D para quienes me siguen acá.

Nota: LOL Levi XDDDDD no paro de reir de lo menso que fue, no pudo acercársele!? XDDDD Bueno, gracias por leer.

Acá editando "Compas de Room" mientras escucho el album completo de GOt 7. ¿Les gusta el Kpop? jajaja


End file.
